Unexpected Feelings
by BeastBoy1970
Summary: BB and Robin are having weird feelings for each other. Will they deny their feelings or accecpt them ignoring all the outside homophobia.
1. Chapter 1

Well here I am writing my first Teen Titans fic. This will be a Yaoi fic. If you don't know what yaoi is then you probably wouldn't like this fic. But for those who are interested Yaoi is basically homosexuality. I know there's a lot more to it but that's the basic idea. But would it be considered yaoi since it isn't anime? Argh too many questions. Before we start I don't own anything that has to do with the Teen Titans except for the storyline used in this fic. That being said lets get started. Remember to RR.  
  
Email: BeastBoy1970yahoo.com  
  
Unexpected Feelings Chapter 1: The Bath  
  
The large bird circled the Teen Titans before spitting a fireball directly at Starfire. Robin spun on his heel and dashed towards Starfire desperately. Robin kicked off the ground propelling himself towards the alien. Robin collided with her sending them both out of the way of the fireball. Cyborg raised his arm and fired a few shots at the giant bird. The shots rebounded off of the firebird apparently causing no damage to it. Beast Boy kicked of the ground changing into an equally large bird and flew towards the one that attacked them. The bird opened its beak and shot a fireball into Beast Boys chest. Beast boy was sent hurling backward into the ground changing back into his usual self, unconscious. Raven rose into the air spoke a few words and sent a barrage of water hurling towards the bird. The water collided with the bird. The bird fell to the ground his body smoking. Cyborg walked over to the unconscious Beast Boy and slapped him over the head waking him up. Beast Boy shot an evil glare at Cyborg and rubbed the back of his head. He got up and looked at the extinguished bird.  
  
"Well lets get this cleaned up," said Robin  
  
Later at Titans Tower Beast Boy and Cyborg were immersed in a game of Soul Caliber 2. Starfire was watching the contently. Beast boy won and jumped up doin a little victory dance. "Oh yeah whos ya daddy" Cyborg stared at Beast Boy resetting the game for another match. Raven was on the roof of the tower meditating as usual. Robin was headed to the bathroom in a bathrobe. He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Robin let the robe drop to the floor revealing his naked body to nobody. The bath water was already running and robin turned it off. He took off his mask and laid it on the side of the sink before settling into the warm bath. He settled into the tub slowly relaxing himself.  
  
Robins POV  
  
I was actually relaxed for the first time in a long time. I hardly got any rest being the leader of the Teen Titans and all. There was always something going wrong in this accursed city. I let all my worries slip from my mind when I remembed it had been a while since I had had "me" time. I raised one arm out of the water and moved it to my member. I began to stroke my member until it was fully erect. Then I grasped the 5-½ inch member in my hand and began to pump it. I don't masturbate often but I do do it. If I didn't I would go crazy. I closed my eyes and imagined laying flat on my back. Starfire was bouncing up and down on my member with screams and moans of pleasure. My hands were on her waist as I made her bounce faster. Back in reality I had an ear-to-ear grin on my face as I began to pump faster. I was nearing orgasm so I quickened the pace. Beast Boy moaning in estacsy his mouth wide open suddenly replaced Starfire. His member was erect and bobbing along with him. I slid in and out of Beast Boy quickly both of us moaning in unison. I quickly opened my eyes, sprung up from the water and came all over myself screaming in horror. I was panting hard still running over the fantasy in my mind. My hand was covered in semen and I quickly washed it off of my hands. I heard the Titans rushing upstairs to see what had happened. I quickly jumped out of the tub and grabbed a towel and wrapping it around myself. I heard Cyborg yelling just outside of the door. "What's goin on in there!?" I quickly thought of a believable excuse. "I just banged my head against the faucet" "Okay I thought something happened to you" replied Cyborg I heard them walking away when the footsteps began to fade I dried myself off grabbed my eye mask put on my bath robe and stormed off towards my room leaving the bath water sitting in the tub.  
  
What will happen next? Will Robin accept his feelings? Will he deny them? Will Beast Boy find out? Cue cheesy suspense music Find out next chapter of Unexpected Feelings 


	2. Chapter 2

Well its time to find out what happens in this story. I'd like to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story I really appreciate your pointers and praise. Once again I dun own any of the games character or music I mention. I'm not very creative with titles so bear with me.  
  
Email: Beastboy1970yahoo.com AIM: Beastboy1970  
  
Unexpected Feelings Chapter 2: The Dream  
  
Beast Boy POV  
  
I turned on my heel and headed towards the bathroom when Cyborg asked me where I was going I told him "To the bathroom". I saw that Robin left the door open and headed in. He left the tub clogged up which was very unlike him. Robin was the kind of person that scolded you for doing something like that. I looked at the water and saw the white goopy deteriorating substance and chuckled to myself. I don't know why I was laughing I did it too. I just didn't see Robin as the kind of person that was well...sexual. I took care of my business and opened the drain in the tub. I washed my hands and headed out of the bathroom, and began walking towards Robin's room. Once I was there I knocked on the door and but on my best impersonation of him. "Robin you forgot to empty the tub you lazy bum. "How many times do I have to remind you." I laughed and noticed that there was no reply from Robin. I began to think that something had happened to Robin. "Are you okay Robin?" I waited for a response and about fifteen seconds later he gave a forced laugh. "I'm busy right now...I'll probably be busy for the rest of the night so tell the team not to disturb me." I backed away from the door and nodded to myself. He probably had some sort of pent up sexual energy to release. I headed back to the living room to beat Cyborg at yet another video game. Once I got there he was already playing Final Fantasy X-2 oggling Paine. So I sat down beside him and did the same.  
  
Robin POV  
  
I had quickly gotten dressed when I heard footsteps then a knock. I heard the voice of the one that invaded my fantasies. He impersonated me and said that I had left the tub clogged up. My eyes widened ad I realized what I had left in the tub. I hoped he hadn't seen the residue of my "activities" I told him that I would be busy and began pacing my room trying to figure out what all this meant. I never had any thought about males before. The only person I thought about sexually was Starfire. What could have happened today that could have caused that fantasy to pop into my head? None of this made any sense. This didn't mean anything there's probably a scientific explanation to all of this. It was probably some part of your brain that would force involuntary thoughts into your voluntary thoughts. I'll just look it up on the Internet. I headed towards my bed and got under the covers still in my crime-fighting outfit. I settled into the covers, my mind still racing. Soon I was fast asleep. I was having a dream where I was inside Devil May Cry fighting Demons alongside the devil hunter Dante. I loved this game so it was a great dream but it ended when I was clawed to death by a demon, which was kind of a bad ending to a good dream. I was suddenly plunged into a different dream where I was on my knees and Beast Boy was standing in front of me. I pulled down his pants willingly and with a smile revealing his fully erect member, which was now right in my face. My tongue came out of my mouth and I ran it under Beast Boys member slowly. He let out moans of pure pleasure as I did this. I retracted my tongue and then licked the side of his manhood. I moved my tongue to his tip and swirled my tongue around it. Beast Boy was almost screaming in ecstasy. I removed my tongue and Beast Boy began to whimper. I didn't leave him for long. I engulfed his penis and began to suck on it slowly. Beast Boy moaned and ran his fingers through my hair. I began to bob my head up and down on his member quickly. Beast Boy yelped grabbed my head and sped up the process by grabbing my head and pushing it away and pulling it towards his member quickly. This went on for about another minute. He came into my mouth violently. I couldn't hold it all and some of it spilled out of the corners of my mouth. I stood up and began making out with Beast Boy letting him taste himself. The dream ended suddenly and I shot up from under the covers quickly panting and sweating.  
  
Wooooooohhhh this is getting HOT. Stay tuned for the next chapter when our green friend is introduced to the traumatizing dreams and fantasies. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I rented Max Payne 2 so that might explain it. So for keeping you waiting for so long I'm gonna deliver a double whammy meaning that I'm gonna make this chapter twice as long. I'd like to thank everyone for positively reviewing this fic. I don't own anything blah blah blah.  
  
Email:BeastBoy1970yahoo.com AIM:BeastBoy1970  
  
Unexpected Feelings Chapter 3: The Shower The Mall  
  
Robins POV  
  
It had happened again. This wasn't right, I'm not gay I like Starfire not Beast Boy. I cant like him he's my friend and he's a male. It was about this time that I noticed my pants and sheets were drenched in semen. This wasn't the first time I had a dream that resulted in me having an involuntary orgasm. But this was the first time it had been induced by a male. My alarm clock went off and I looked at it. It read 9:00. It was a Saturday and we're all supposed to go to the mall. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go now. But I had promised so it's my duty to keep my promise. But first I had to clean myself up. I stripped off all the sheets and put them in a pile on the floor. I stripped and put my clothes in the pile. I put on my bathrobe and exited my room only to be greeted by blaring music. It was The Beastie Boys and it was currently playing "Intergalactic"  
  
Beast Boy POV  
  
My hand was on my hard member as I began to pump it happily. In my fantasy Raven and me were butt naked and she was giving me a killer blowjob. I was done soon so I cleaned up and headed Out of my room to be greeted by "Intergalactic" I danced to the music all the way down to the bathroom. I took off my bathrobe and walked into the bathroom only to see and equally naked Robin. We screamed in unison and I opened the door and rushed outside only to run straight into Raven. She fell to the ground and began to scream at the sight of me naked. I ran towards my room without even looking back. I had almost knocked the door down as I rushed in. I had gotten a good look at Robin. They were about the same size only he was a tiny bit bigger. "Wow that was really awkward seeing one of my friends naked." I hardly noticed the throbbing erection that I sported. My eyes widened when I realized that I had just gotten an erection from a DUDE. I started to panic a little but then I just temporarily pushed it to the side. It was probably from seeing Raven lying down like that. Yeah that's it. I reached into my drawer and pulled out a pair of blue baggy jeans and pulled them on. I got a gray tee shirt and pulled on a pair of royal blue and white sneakers and headed out of the room to go to the main hall and wait for the others.  
  
Robins POV  
  
I was about to get into the shower when the door busted open and Beast Boy walked in completely naked. I noticed that he became aroused when he saw me. But then he ran out of the room. I had become aroused right after he left. This was beginning to get really scary. I just got a washcloth and washed my crotch area. I walked into my room and put on a pair of faded baggy jeans a novelty shirt with Santa Clause as Scarface and a pair of white sneakers. I thought over the situation with Beast Boy a little but then remembered that I had to meet the Titans in the main hall.  
  
Beast Boys POV  
  
I saw Raven walk into the main hall outfitted in black jeans, a tight black shirt and black sneakers. I ran over to her eager to apologize but she just muttered a few words and flung me across the room. I could take a signal she didn't want to talk to me right now. I saw Robin come into the hall and I walked over to him. "Robin I'm really sorry I didn't know you were in there honest" He replied with a nervous "its okay were both guys" What did he mean by were both guys was he coming on to him? No that's not what it meant guys can see each other naked.... Right. Of course they could if the couldn't everyone in locker rooms were gay.  
  
Robins POV  
  
I walked into the main hall where all the other titans waited for me. I saw Beast Boy get flung across the room and then head towards me. He apologized for the shower thing and I told him it was all right. We all headed out of the door and began walking. Starfire began talking to Raven and Cyborg but Beast Boy and me stayed quiet. I had a lot to think about. Why did I have that fantasy in the first place? Why did I have that dream? Was he experiencing the same thing? I think I was actually beginning to enjoy these experiences. When he came into the bathroom I wasn't as bothered. I was so confused and it showed on my face. Suddenly Starfire walked beside me. "What is wrong Robin?" Oh nothing, I'm just thinking." She shrugged it off and went over to Beast Boy who looked as confused as I was.  
  
Beast Boy's POV  
  
We began to walk towards the mall and my mind raced. Why was I aroused? Am I gay? It all seemed to fall onto me and at the wrong time. It was about a month from Christmas. Starfire approached Robin who had the same look as I did. I didn't hear their short conversation but she headed towards me next. "You seem sad Beast Boy." "I just have a lot on my mind right now." She walked back to Cyborg and Raven who began to talk. We came to the main doors of the Mall and we all headed in different directions. I headed towards Hot Topic first and brought Raven a bag with that chaos symbol thing that she likes. Next I headed to the Game Stop and bought Cyborg Max Payne 2. I walked out of the store and ran right into Robin. I grabbed him around the waist and he fell to the ground with me I dropped the bags I was carrying and so did he. None of the items spilled out in the fall but we laid on the ground staring into each other's eyes. Suprisingly I didn't push him off of my but just stared into his eyes and he did the same. We laid in this position for about a minute. We came to our senses and got up apologized to each other. I grabbed my bags and walked off quickly Robin did the same. Why didn't I push him off? I was more confused then ever. I went to a jewelry store and picked up a bracelet for Starfire my mind still racing. There was only one other person to buy a gift for now. I had no idea what to get him. So I went to Bath and Body works. Everyone went there for people they didn't know what to get. (A/N I do the same thing) I walked to the men's section and got a gift basket with an assortment of bath stuff. I headed towards the entrance to wait for the rest of the group.  
  
Robins POV  
  
We entered the mall and headed to do our shopping. First I went to FYE and got Raven the Evanescence CD. She didn't ask for it but it seemed like the sort of music she would listen to. Next I went to Radio Shack and brought Starfire a portable CD player since she didn't have one yet. I headed towards the Gamestop to get Beast Boys and Cyborg's gifts. When I was about to enter the store Beast Boy emerged from the store and ran right into me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down to the ground with me. We both dropped our bags on our way down. Once we fell we stared into each other's eyes. I stared at Beast Boy for some time and I began getting aroused. Once I felt this happening I immediately got up and he followed. I used my bags to cover up the growing erection and headed into the store as he headed someplace else. Once I was inside I leaned against a bare wall and panted heavily. I had enjoyed being in such close contact with Beast Boy. I didn't want to get up and it seemed he didn't want to either. I guess it was pretty much official. I had a crush on Beast Boy. I wanted to deny it but I couldn't. I wasn't sure if he would return my feelings, which is why I was so lost. I just grabbed Prince of Persia: Sands Of Time and Star Wars Rebel Strike Rouge Squadron III paid for it and began to walk towards the entrance to wait for the others. As I neared the exit I saw that they were all waiting for me each of them with and unrevealing white bag with no logo on it. But I carried the Radio Shack bag. But it wasn't revealing. We nodded to each other and headed out of the mall and towards the tower.  
  
Well that's it for this "Double Whammy" please RR. I will try not to get too distracted by the third person shooter-ness. (Excuse all the squiggly lines. It got a little out of control.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Well I've beat Max Payne 2 and was once again stunned by the storyline slowdown. Since I don't want to ruin the storyline I will only say one thing. The title of the game is deceiving. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed this Fic. I never thought people would respond so positively to this story. I haven't even received one flame. I'm so inspired to make more fics with unusual pairings...mostly yaoi. . If you have any questions or just want to talk 2 me IM or email me. I don't own anything now onto the fic.  
  
Email: BeastBoy1970yahoo.com AIM: BeastBoy1970  
  
Unexpected Feelings Chapter 5: Beast Boys Dream  
  
Beast Boys POV  
  
We all entered the tower Robin and me still silent and keeping away from each other. We all headed towards our rooms to store our gifts. Once I was in my room I sat on the bed and just thought. I had just gotten lost in a guy's eyes. This was so unlike me. I always denied any homosexual accusations, as did Robin. This was the most confusing thing that had ever happened to me. I felt like a little loneliness a little bit of disregard. (A/N Linkin Park-ness .) I knew I had to get rid of these feelings somehow. I was basically trying to mold myself into what people wanted me to be. When I pretend things are how I want it to be I look exactly like what people had wanted to see. I had to accept these feelings somehow. I finished putting away the gifts and I just lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling wondering where this could lead and how serious it could become. Soon I grew tired of the ceiling and headed downstairs and played video games with Cyborg for the rest of the day stopping temporarily to get food. It was around 10:00 when I left Cyborg and went upstairs to my bedroom. I changed into a pair of lounge pants and hopped in. My eyes closed instantly and I was plunged into a dream. I was in the tower and everything was in a warped sort of fashion. I ran but ended up going at a slow speed. I heard someone crying and I headed towards the sound. The hallways twisted and turned in the weirdest ways. Soon I was at the door where the sound was apparently coming from. I saw Robin sitting on the bed naked sobbing into his hands. When I entered the room he looked up and stopped crying even though he still looked depressed I could tell he was happy I was there. I strode over to Robin and he stood. He began making out with me harshly. At first I took me by surprise but soon I was kidding him back and undressing myself. Suddenly there was a bright flash and I was outside in a blizzard naked. I saw the tower in the distance and I ran towards it. As I ran I heard the citizens of the city running behind me yelling. It was an angry mob complete with pitchforks and torches. They yelled out angry cries of "HOMO", "FAGGOT" and other homophobic remarks. As I neared the tower Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg stand in the doorway blocking my entrance. My teammates pointed at me and began saying the same things the mob said. The mob surrounded me and I started to cry. I was trapped in a circle of homophobia. Once I began to cry everyone including Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg pointed and laughed at me. I looked around franticly and suddenly there was another flash of light. I was laying on my back with my legs up near my head. Robin was standing naked holding my legs up with his member inside of me. He slowly moved in and out of me. Soon he picked up the pace and we were both moaning loudly. I made constant moans of "fuck me harder" during the romp. Within two minutes I had came spilling my semen all over my chest. About fifteen seconds later Robin came inside of me. I felt the semen coating my insides. When he pulled out of me I had a feeling of emptiness. I stood up and we looked into each other's eyes. We began kissing each other passionately. Suddenly the walls of the room disappeared and the angry mob rushed in. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg floated from the sky into the room. Cyborg raises the arm that was outfitted with a gun and aimed it at us. "We can't allow Homo's on our team" He said before firing off the cannon twice killing us both. I sprung awake gasping desperately for breath and looking around the room like there was a killer. I was really scared and confused now. I didn't know what to do; I needed to talk to someone, anyone. I knew I could turn to Starfire she wouldn't tell anyone and she was to naïve to realize what I was talking about. I got out of the bed and looked at the bulge in my pants. I had to take care of that before I talked to Starfire so I went to take a cold shower.  
  
I know you all wanted to see him take care of that throbbing erection differently but I'm too evil to give you all the satisfaction. Robin and Beast Boy might kiss next chapter. Or maybe they wont. It all depends on my mood. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bleh here I am writing yet another chapter in this endless sex escepade. Well you know how it goes. I don't own anything etc.  
  
Unexpected Feelings Chapter 6: The realization  
  
Beast Boys POV  
  
I hopped out of the shower my problem solved and went to my room. I got changed into a pair of jeans and a baby blue tee shirt along with a pair of white sneakers and started to look for Starfire. I found her in the kitchen cleaning out the molded food in the fridge. I approached her slowly took a deep breath amd tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around looking surprised.  
  
"Oh Beast Boy you scared me" she said in that sweet voice that she had.  
  
"Um sorry but can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"sure just let me clense my hands" she said walking over to the sink and washing her hands of the mold. She sat at the table and motioned to a chair. I took a seat and began to speak.  
  
"well you remember that run in I had with Robin in the bathroom a couple of days ago" I was stuttering a bit as I said this.  
  
"Um well yes I do" she said with a slight blush  
  
"well I was um....excited by that" I was beginning to sweat a little as I said this.  
  
"well it would be a bit of an adrenaline rush for anybody"  
  
She odivously was having a bit of trouble understanding what I meant  
  
"No I mean sexually excited"  
  
She paused and opened her mouth to say something but then closed it agin. I took this advantage to tell her about the incident at the mall.  
  
"And then at the mall I ran into him and when I fell I grabbed him and brought him down with me. While we were on the floor I got lost in his eyes for about a minuite"  
  
Starfire didn't have anything to say. She was a bit shocked at what I was telling her. That didn't matter I just needed someone to tell it to. At this point I dispensed the last part.  
  
"and just last night...I had a dream with robin in it...we were having sex. Starfire im so confused can you help me?" I looked at her with s worried expression after I said this.  
  
Starfire sat and thought for a about a minuite and began speaking slowly.  
  
"Well it seems you have a crush on Robin"  
  
"But it seems so wrong to like a guy espiscally a guy that's my friend."  
  
"no matter how wrong it seems you cant deny what your heart is telling you. I suggest you confront Robin and tell him about you feelings and maybe he will return them"  
  
"But what if he dosent return my feelings. I would be crushed."  
  
"Well its better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all"  
  
I thought about this quote. I had always thought Shakespeare was a boring old geezer but now I see him in a new light. I jumped up kissed Starfire on the cheek yelled a thanks and dashed out of the room.  
  
Well there it is in the next chapter im gonna have BB confront Robin weither Robin accecpts or not is all up to...ME!. Ha you actully thought I would leave the power in your hands. 


	6. Chapter 6

Well this is the chapter you all have been waiting for...or not. But lets not stall I dun own anything so now on to the fic. .  
  
Unexpected Feelings Chapter 7: The Kiss  
  
Beast Boys POV  
  
I dashed through the tower up to robins room. Then I remembered how early in the morning it was but then I remembered how early Robin woke up. He was in the shower from the sounds of it and I wasn't going to go through that whole thing again so I waited by his door leaning against the wall.  
  
Robins POV  
  
I washed myself slowly in the shower. A lot had happened overnight I had confrenced with myself and came to a conclusion. I liked Beast Boy and there was nothing I could do about it. I would tell him all about it....when I gathered up the courage. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself and walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around myself. As I rounded the corner I saw Beast Boy by the door. His face lit up when he saw me however my face drained of color. (A/N I never got how that can happen to people who are already white....)  
  
"Robin I have something to tell you"  
  
I could almost predict the words coming out of his mouth. He would say that he was sorry about all the stuff that's been happening and that I was all by accident. Thereby crushing any hope he had of getting with him.  
  
"What?" I tried to sound cool but the heartbreak seeped into my voice  
  
"well you know all the stuff that's been happening over the last week"  
  
I knew I would cry but I had to hold it back as long as I possiby could  
  
"Well I thought about all of it and put it all together"  
  
"And?" I was sure he could hear the utter sadness in my voice.  
  
"well....I like you"  
  
My eyes widened and my mind was jumpstarted with happiness.  
  
"Re-re-really!" I didn't even attempt to remove the excitement from my voice  
  
"Yeah...you seem happy"  
  
"That's because I like you too!"  
  
Beast Boys POV  
  
When Robin said those words it was the happiest moment in my life. I never knew it would work out so well. There was an appropriate silence when we both stared into each others eyes like that day at the mall. We both began to lean in and Robin wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up to him. I stared into his eyes and began to kiss him. Robin paused for a moment and kissed back. His arms rose from my waist to my head. I put my arms in an "X" one hand touching a shoulder blade. I felt Robins tounge dive into my mouth. I felt his tounge roam around im my mouth. I began to play with his tounge and he did the same. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes again.  
  
"Maybe we should bring this into your room" I said with a seductive tone.  
  
I could tell he knew what I meant by the excited look on his face and the bulge that was apparent throught his towel. We began to kiss again backing into the room at the same time. The door closed as we stumbled into the semi dark room.  
  
Bwhahahahaahah! You wanted to see a lemon didn't you. Well you're just  
gonna have to wait till the next chapter. . 


End file.
